elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarl Toredo
Jarl Toredo is an anti-slavery activist and the former head of the charity Universal Liberty, which merged with Princess Aisling Duval's charity Stop Slavery Stupid on June 14, 3304 to form the anti-slavery organisation Unchain. Toredo served as co-CEO of Unchain with Princess Aisling until August 8, 3304, when he unexpectedly resigned. His subsequent claims that he had been in a secret romantic relationship with the princess spurred the cancellation of her marriage with Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester. Timeline 29 AUG 3304 * The date of Princess Aisling Duval's wedding to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester passes without comment from either party. Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios commented: "Naturally I invited the princess to tell her story, but her previous openness is apparently a thing of the past. The Rochester family is also shying away from the media. Jarl Toredo, whose alleged affair with Aisling apparently derailed the marriage, has vanished from public sight. Was this a tragic love triangle, or just a political chess game? We may never know. But what's certain is that, before long, Aisling Duval will put these failures behind her and be back in the spotlight where she belongs."GalNet: The Silence of Aisling Duval 22 AUG 3304 * Congressman Isolde Rochester announces the cancellation of the wedding of her son Jordan and Princess Aisling Duval. The announcement follows anti-slavery campaigner Jarl Toredo's confession that he and Aisling Duval were romantically involved for several months. Toredo also claimed that the planned marriage was purely a political matter. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho of The Imperial Herald commented: "The fact that this news comes from Isolde Rochester gives weight to Jarl Toredo's claims. If the marriage was a political scheme, that may explain why the Rochester family matriarch is the one to call it off, no longer trusting Princess Duval to play her part. Or perhaps this is simply the reaction of a mother, enraged at her future daughter-in-law's infidelity. Had the marriage taken place, would it have initiated an era of Federal-Imperial cooperation, or triggered a new wave of conflict? It seems we will never know."GalNet: Aisling Duval Wedding Cancelled 17 AUG 3304 * Jarl Toredo disclosed to entertainment journalist Solomon Helios his reasons for resigning from Unchain. According to Helios, "Following Jarl Toredo's resignation from Unchain, I offered to tell his side of the story. Although he declined a formal interview, he did disclose that he could no longer bear working alongside Princess Duval. He admitted that he has been romantically involved with the princess since their first meeting several months ago. It seems they both felt it wise to keep the relationship a secret. According to Toredo, the princess claimed not to have any romantic feelings for Ambassador Rochester, and insisted that the marriage was merely a means to advance her political plans. Initially Toredo accepted this, but it seems that after her engagement the princess became unreachable. Toredo says that his and Aisling's love has been sidelined by her political schemes. Quite simply, he feels betrayed." Princess Aisling firmly denied the accusations: "I am shocked that my good friend Solomon could believe such lies. It's obvious that Mr Toredo is being used by those who want rekindle the hostility between the Empire and the Federation. My relationship with Jordan Rochester is entirely genuine."GalNet: Aisling Duval's Secret Relationship Revealed 08 AUG 3304 * Co-CEO Jarl Toredo resigns from Unchain, with Princess Aisling Duval remaining CEO. Observers speculate that the recent assassination attempt against the Princess may have caused Toredo to regret aligning himself with her, or that there may be substance to rumors that he was a rival for Aisling's affection and her engagement to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester caused a falling-out.GalNet: Jarl Toredo Resigns from Unchain 14 JUN 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval's charity Stop Slavery Stupid merged with Jarl Toredo's independent charity Universal Liberty. The unified organisation was rebranded Unchain. Toredo issued a statement on the merger: "There's no shortage of poverty and suffering within the Empire, however much some may try to hide it. Few have the courage to face the truth, but Princess Duval has been an inspiration. So I'm very pleased that we're joining forces with her campaign to end slavery. I was born into slavery. My parents were still slaves when they died. It is for them, and for all human beings treated as less than human, that we demand legal slavery be abolished. I'm proud to be part of Unchain, which will spread our message across the Empire."GalNet: Anti-Slavery Organisations Unite 25 MAY 3304 *Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios speculates on Princess Aisling Duval's love life. Aisling had dated Senator Denton Patreus three years earlier, but ended that relationship, presumably concluding that Patreus was primarily interested in the Imperial throne. Recently, Aisling has been spotted in the company of three potential suitors: the wealthy and influential Senator Caspian Leopold, anti-slavery firebrand Jarl Toredo, and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester.GalNet: The Courtship of Aisling Duval References Category:Characters